Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a coupling part for an electrical line which has at least two wires consisting of insulated electrical conductors and one jacket of insulation material surrounding the wires jointly, that has an insulator having a receiving side and an oppositely lying plug-in side and throughholes, in which are arranged insulated electrical contact elements relative to each other, to which in the mounted position electrical conductors of the line are connected on the receiving side of the insulator, wherein a surrounding prefabricated housing composed of insulation material is mounted over the connecting point of the conductors and contact elements, so that on the one side it stretches up to and over the insulator and on the other side up to and over the line.
Such a coupling part is described, for example, in DE 10 2008 031 085 A1.
Description of Related Art
“Coupling part” according to the invention is a part of a plug connection, in which plug pins or sleeves can be used as contact elements arranged in a mechanically stable insulator. The corresponding counter contacting contact elements, implemented to make the plug connection, can be found in a second coupling part of the plug connection. The contact elements are inside each insulator with the stripped wire in a coupling part bound to a protruding electrical line, which has at least two wires which are surrounded by a common casing which are insulated electrical lines. In this type of coupling part, the connecting point of the contact parts and the lines should be sealed relative to moisture and there should be a moisture-proof connection to each of the lines. In this connection, moisture from the coupling part penetrating the wires should especially be prevented because the moisture can follow the wires up to the electrical contact at the furthest end and spread out.
A coupling part for electrical lines with an insulator receiving contact element and with a moisture-proof connection of the lines is known. For example, one is manufactured by injection molding an external protective body of insulating material, in which the inner lines are sealed off against the penetration of moisture. In order to prevent the penetration of the contact element by the highly viscous spraying material of the injection molding of the protective body, according to DE 34 17 811 C1, before the injection molding a hot contact adhesive is applied on the receiving side of the insulator. According to DE 36 23 927 C1 pipe pieces, which protrude into the opening of the insulator in which each conductor is positioned, composed of insulation material, are arranged on the conductors before the injection molding. The coupling part according to EP 1 821 376 A1, has pivoting locking flaps mounted on the insulator, which lie tightly on the wires of the line before injection molding the protective body and thereby seal the insulator. All these known coupling parts add a relatively high cost to their manufacture.
US 2002/0031934 A1 discloses a connector for electrical lines which has an outer housing into which, in mounting position, is plugged an inner housing. The inner housing has several parallel chambers containing contacts. Single wires are connected to the contacts, the wires having a distance to each other in mounting position. The front end of the outer housing is closed by a sealing body consisting of hot-melt glue in a moisture-proof fashion.
EP 2 161 788 A1 describes a coupling part with a housing in which are introduced wires being arranged side by side. In one chamber of the housing is arranged a sealing body consisting, for example, of an epoxy resin, and which abuts to one end of the insulator and to the housing and also surrounds parts of the wires lying within the housing.
In the previously mentioned DE 10 2008 085 A1 a coupling part for an electrical conductor is described that has an insulator composed of insulation material, in which oppositely placed insulated electrical contact elements are arranged, that in the mounted position the line is connected on the receiving side of the insulator to the electrical conductor. A same surrounding prefabricated housing composed of insulation material is mounted over the connection point of the conductor and the contact elements, so that it extends on the one hand over the insulator and on the other hand over the lines. The inner space of the housing, while leaving the plug side of the insulator in the area of the same protruding line up to the receiving side of the insulator, is completely filled with a foam body generated from components, which foams up after filling of the same in the housing. Generating the foam body is time consuming and gaps may remain between the housing and the foam body as well as between the same and the sealed parts in which moisture can enter.